I'll Be There For You Always
by TykiXAllenLover616
Summary: Allen is taken in to live with the Noah clan. This is a yaoi, aka boyxboy fanfic, so if you don't like it... then don't read it or spoil it for others. It'll start off being shonenai but after Allen turns 15 there will be smut, so just a warning. Enjoy
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone~ This is a yaoi, aka boyxboy fanfic, so if you don't like it... leave. It'll start off being shonenai but after Allen turns 15 there will be smut, so just a warning. Also I will be skipping the scene where Allen resurrects Mana, but he will be picked up by the Earl. I hope you all enjoy and let me know if I should fix something~ ^.^**

* * *

Prologue: How it All Began

Betrayed. That's what they were. They were betrayed, and even worse by family. A young girl looked at the dead bodies of her fallen family and shed tears for them. How could he do this? They were family. FAMILY! She went to the corpse of her beloved uncle and held his hand close to her chest, crying her eyes out. That's when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Thinking that it was the betrayer, she turned sharply taking one of her candles and almost stabbed the man.

"It's alright, Road~ It's only me." The Earl said gently. She smiled sadly at him.

"What happened to Neah?" She asked, afraid to know the truth. He looked down.

"I had to kill him." he said quietly. She sighed. She knew that it would have to be done. He betrayed them. All of them and they couldn't let him get away with it. Though it did hurt to know that he was a dead. He might have betrayed them, but he was family. Maybe if they taught him more, spent more time with him... if could have been avoided. But it was too late now, and they knew that. The Earl slowly got up, helping Road up as well.

"Don't fret Road. They'll be back soon~ I promise." He smiled at her. She smiled in return and nodded. A heart door came out of nowhere, opening for the two of them, and they walked through it. They would see their family again, they always did at one point.

* * *

Years Later in England at night

He couldn't believe it. He just killed his foster father. Well technically he was already dead but, he couldn't believe that he resurrected him and then killed him again. Why did this always have to happen to him? He was only 5 years old. He had already endured enough misfortune, so why did God hate him so much to keep doing this to him?

While he was pondering his misfortune, the Earl came up from behind him, startling the young child. The child quickly spun around, tears of fear and sadness over coming him. As the Earl approached the young boy, he started to notice something. On the right side of the boy's forehead was a cross. The symbol of becoming a Noah. He smiled to himself, realizing that as he looked at the boy more he started seeing more and more of a resemblance to Neah, the previous Fourteenth Noah. They finally found him~ They're beloved Fourteenth has finally returned, and this time they would make sure that he would be safe and taught well.

"Hello there son~ Can I ask your name?" the Earl asked, crouching down to the child's level. The boy sniffled a bit.

"I-It's Allen, sir." he replied politely. The Earl blinked. For such a young child, he couldn't believe he was so polite for his age.

"Well, Allen-kun, would you like to join my family?" he asked gently. Allen blinked. did just hear this right? He, of all people were being asked to join this man's family. He slowly nodded, feeling the weight of the day tiring him out a little.

The Earl smiled, picking him up gently as one of Road's doors appeared.

"Rest well, Allen-kun~ Welcome to the Noah Family~" he said as he walked through the door with a brand new family member.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think~? Please let me know. I'll try to post another chapter soon, but I can't promise anything...**

**Hopefully in the next chapter, I'm aiming for Allen to meet everyone and see where he will be living.**

**PLEASE COMMENT! Please give me helpful tips and tell me what you think~**

**Thank you~ ^^**


	2. Chapter 1: Family

**Hey guys~ Thank you to those who have read the prologue~ I didn't think that I would already have 3 reviews ^^**

**A big thank you to:**

**isthisparadise **

**Yuu3 **

**and clio1111 **

**for reviewing~ Here's the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy~ X3**

* * *

Chapter 1: Family

It was quiet as the Earl came back from finding the young boy. He figured it was probably because it was one in the morning, so everyone must have been asleep. What he didn't know was that Road was awake, having waited for a few hours until he came home. Unfortunately to Tyki Mikk, the Noah of Pleasure, he was dragged to stay up and wait as well. As he yawned, Road continued to kick her feet back and forth.

"I hope Millennie comes home soon~ He said that there was something important he had to deal with." she said to her favorite uncle. He yawned again, petting her head gently.

"I'm sure he'll be back soon, Road~ So don't worry alright?" he replied to her tiredly. She nodded back, smiling happily as the door opened to reveal the Millennium Earl's return. Her grin grew, coming over and tackled the older man.

"Millennie~! Your back!" she yelled enthusiastically. He didn't ever so slightly flinch from her tackle, smiling gently at Road. He laughed gently.

"Hello to you too Road~ Just be careful, ok? We have a young new family member." he said, gently setting her down. Both her as well as Tyki blinked, noticing then that the Earl was holding a young child, who was currently sleeping, curled in the Earl's arms.

"Did you say new family member, Earl-sama?" Tyki asked the eldest. The Earl nodded, smiling his usual big smile. He motioned for the other two to follow him as he explained the situation about the child and how he met him. When Tyki and Road found out that this young child was the Fourteenth Noah himself, they're eyes went from wide to gentle.

"The Fourteenth~ He's really returned to us." Road said, smiling down at little Allen gently. Tyki smiled as well at the young child as the Earl gentle gave Tyki the sleeping boy.

"I want you to take care of him, Tyki. Teach him and such, alright?" the Earl said, a little darkly to Tyki. He nodded, gulping a bit, knowing that if he didn't the Earl would be most likely to do something disastrous. As they reached Tyki's bedroom, Allen started to stir in Tyki's arms.

"H-huh?" he yawned, rubbing his eye cutely. He looked up to see Tyki, a man he didn't know, carrying him. A little frightened he asked shaking a little.  
"Wh-Who are you, mister? Where am I?"

Tyki smiled at the young boy.

"Don't worry, shonen. Your home, where you belong. The Earl brought you here." he said calmly to him. As if on cue, the Earl looked at Allen happily.

"Morning Allen-kun~ Don't worry about him, he's harmless and family." he said gently, petting his head. A high pitched squeal was heard, everyone looking over to at Road.

"HE'S SO CUTE, MILLENNIE!" she squealed some more, coming over and hugged Allen after he was set down on the ground. He looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"E-Excuse me, miss? Wh-Who are you?" he asked both Tyki and Road. They smiled, seeing that he wasn't used to all this attention.

"Our apologies, shonen. My name is Tyki Mikk, and this is Road. Of course you already know the Earl, and later today you'll get to meet the rest of our family. Even if they are a bit weird." He chuckled. Allen nodded, repeating the names of his new family members he just met. The Earl smiled gently.

"Now, why don't we all get some rest? I'm sure we've all had a long day, especially Allen-kun." he replied, gently patting Allen's head. He smiled sadly up at the Earl, his yawn obviously showing that he was indeed tired. Tyki looked at Allen, kneeling down to his height.

"I hope you don't mind sleeping with me for the night, shonen. Just until we can get your room set up. I want to make sure that you don't have any bad dreams of the horrible things you've been through today. Is that alright with you?" he asked. Allen blinked. Never, in all his life, had he been asked to sleep with someone else. Even his birth parents weren't this kind to him. He was dumbfounded on how these people, who he just met could treat him like family, when since he was a baby, he was called a demon child because of his arm. Thinking of these thoughts, he started crying.

"Why..." he whispered. Tyki and the others looked at him a bit puzzled. Slowly he looked at Tyki with tearful eyes. "Why are you all being so kind to me?"

Then they understood. Tyki pulled the boy into a gentle hug.

"Your our family, Allen. That's why. You mean the world to us." he explained.

"B-but I just met you. How can I mean so much to you when I've only known you all for ten minutes?" he said, shaking a bit. Tyki rubbed his back soothingly.

"We might have just met in this life, but in our past one we were extremely close, shonen." he said calmly, continuing to rub his back.

"O-Our past life? What do you mean?" he asked, looking up at Tyki with teary eyes. Tyki smiled gently, ruffling his hair a bit.

"Why don't I tell you tomorrow, shonen? It's getting awfully late and you've been through enough today. Alright?" he replied. Allen nodded slowly, leaning into his arms a bit. Right now, he just needed to be held. He wanted to be warm for once and have no worries about the dangers he was going to have to face the next day. Tyki gently picked the boy up, nodding to the Earl and Road that they were going to bed.

"Night, Earl-sama~ Night Road~" he said, walking into his room with Allen close to him.

"Night, Tyki." the Earl and Road replied back. As Tyki closed his door, he noticed that the boy would need some proper pajamas. After thinking for a while, he concluded that it would be fine to give the boy one of his night shirts. He gently set the boy down on the bed.

"I'll be right back shonen~" he said while walking into his closet. Allen nodded, looking around the room a bit. It was quiet big for one person to be living in. He noticed a bookshelf in the room, and went to go see if he could find a fairy tale book. Unfortunately he couldn't reach the higher shelves, so it was harder for him to find one. As Tyki came back into the room, he noticed Allen trying to find the book and chuckled to himself.

"Want some help?" he chuckled a bit, coming over with the night shirt. The younger of the two, blushed, nodding a little to him. The elder smiled, gently picking up the book that was wanted by Allen and motioned for them to go over to the bed. Allen followed and was helped out of his old close and into the night shirt. Tyki chuckled to himself, seeing that the shirt was way too big for him. He lifted Allen unto the bed and under the covers, going under them himself. Allen shifted closer to the elder, listening as Tyki began to read the story. He didn't last long though as he drifted off into a deep sleep. Tyki smiled, setting the book aside and held Allen close.

"Sweet dreams, shonen~" he said as he too fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 2: Meeting the Noah Family

**Hey guys~ Sorry that I haven't updated in few weeks... I've had CPT's and big projects to work on as well as grad and a whole bunch of other things ^^; , so I haven't had any time.**

**Hopefully this chapter will be a lot longer then my other ones, but I can't promise ^^;**

**Marikalay**

**Yuu3**

**clio1111**

**isthisparadise**

**emrrlovesurma**

**FireFox Vixen**

**Freekness**

**Sachiel Angelo**

**LoloLovesAnime**

**Gothicgirl12**

**Itaneko-chan**

**emrrlovesurma**

**A big thank you for the reviews~ I hope that more people will like this as well ^^.**

**Enoy~~~**

* * *

Chapter 2: Meeting the Noah Family

The next morning, Tyki woke up, groaning a little as he was blinded by the morning light. The curtain was only a crack open and he side.

"_I guess I should get up..._" he said to himself. Just as he was about to climb out of the bed, he blinked as he felt something shift closer to him. As he looked down he saw young Allen, and remembered what had happened earlier the previous night. He smiled to himself as he watched the young boy sleep. He looked so calm and peaceful. He didn't dare bother waking him. Unconsciously he moved a strand hair from the boy's face.

"...m-mmm~..." came from the boy. Slowly his grey eyes opened, to look directly into Tyki's golden ones. He was starting to panic only to remember what had happened the previous night before.

"T-Tyki...?" he asked shyly. With that, Tyki chuckled and pet his head gently.

"Good morning, shonen~ How was your sleep?" he smiled at the young boy. Allen blushed shyly, smiling in return.

"It was good. Better then I've had in weeks and months... maybe even years." he answered with a small smile. It was true. For the first time in all his life, he didn't have a single nightmare. He wondered if it was because that he slept with Tyki that night. Or maybe it was the relief of finally having a real family. He didn't really know what it was but, he was truly grateful for it.

"That's good. How about we get dressed and head down for breakfast?" Tyki asked him. Allen nodded, quickly hoping down from the bed. Tyki followed helping the younger boy get dressed. Road had dropped a white dress shirt and black pants for Allen earlier that night so it wasn't any trouble trying to find him clothes that would fit. While Allen got dressed, Tyki grabbed his usual white shirt, suit and pants. When they were both ready, they went down to the main dinning room to go and eat breakfast. It was a large room with five or six servants, a large chandelier in the center and a large table set up for fourteen or even more people. Allen looked around amazed by what he was seeing.

"Its so big~!" he said as he was looking around. Tyki chuckled, petting the boys head. He lead young Allen to the table where they sat beside one another. Other then them, there was Road and four other people.

"Morning Allen~" Road squealed as she came running over to hug him. Allen blushed, smiling shyly at her.

"M-Morning R-Road." He said quietly. Tyki started to smile nervously at Road as she just about hugged Allen to death.

"Road let the poor boy go before you hug him to death." He said calmly. She blinked. Realizing that Tyki was right, she quickly let go. "Sorry about that Allen~"

"Its ok... just not so tight next time please." he smiled cutely at her. She squealed again commenting on how cute he was. Just as Allen was about to argue, two gothic looking people walked over, both holding a gun to each others head.

"Yo Road~" the first one said. He had short black hair with a jacket that looked to be a little big on him.

"Who's this~?" the second one asked. In contrast to the other, he had long blond hair and what looked to be like wires running over his mouth.

"This is Allen. He just joined the Clan of Noah last night so behave." she said a little dark to them before turning to Allen. "Allen, these are the twins, Devit and Jasdero~"

Allen blinked. Twins? How could that be when they look nothing alike? He shook it off, smiling at them innocently.

"I-It's nice to meet you both~" he said quietly as he hid a bit behind Tyki. The twins looked at each a little confused. This young child had joined their family only last night? And why was he so close to Tyki? This didn't make any sense, but they shrugged it off, smiling gently at the young boy.

"Nice to meet you too, kid~"

"Welcome to the Clan of Noah~"

Allen smiled to himself. He couldn't believe this was happening. Just like that he was now a part of someone's family. Throughout the day he continued to meet more members of the Noah Clan. First was Lulubelle. She was a little quiet and seemed to be a bit cold, but after getting to meet her, to Allen she felt like a mother. A true mother who loved him for him. Second was Skin. He looked to be really scary for Allen at first, but like Lulubelle that quickly melted away to reveal a kind man who loved nothing else but candy and his family (but mostly candy). Finally he met Shyril. He discovered very quickly that not only was he very clingy to him and Road, but he was also Tyki's elder brother and the minister of Portugal.

With the day moving on, the Earl decided that Tyki would not only train him, but raise the young child. From that day forward, Tyki was to teach him about the Noah family, raise him as he would his own son and train him to get ready for the up coming war against the cruel exorcists that stood in their way. Allen was overjoyed to discover that Tyki would be raising him. He had already become close to the man and trusted him with all his being.

He knew from that day on, his future would not only be bright, but it would be with happiness and the people who he loved with all his heart. Finally, for the first time in his life, he felt at home. Safe and warm with people who loved him, as much as he loved them.

* * *

**So, what do you think? I know it sounds a bit rushed, but I was trying to write this as soon as I could for you guys. Again I'm so sorry it took so long to get this up. .**

**What I'm planning to do from now on though is to write them ahead of time and post 3 - 4 chapters at a time. It might take longer, but then you guys will have a lot more chapters to keep you entertained~**

**I'm hoping to also making it into a long story, the first 10 or so chapters being Allen as a young child. Then him getting into his teens, into the current age he is in the manga. I hope you all enjoy. And again I'm really sorry for taking so long ^^;**

**- TykiXAllenLover616**


	4. Chapter 3: Nightmares

**Hey guys~ I'm so glad to see that a lot of people loved the new chapter. I'll try to get two posted today, but again I can't promise anything ^^; Thank you for the following people for reviewing~**

**Gothicgirl12 - There is a reason about his left arm on why I had it that way. As you'll find out in the later chapters, Allen went through a traumatic experience when he was younger and that is why his arm is the way it is. Allen will however be trained on how to use his innocence from Tyki, but I did accidentally forgot to add the Earl mentioning about his innocence. I guess I just wanted to focus on Allen adjusting to his new family and finally being happy. ^^; Hope that's ok with you~**

**clio1111 - Thank you~ I'm so happy that you like the story so far. XDD I'm trying to work on how I'm going to write the smut since its my first fanfic with smut (first fanfic in general).**

**cielx12 - I'm so happy that you like the story~ Since Allen is only five, I wanted to make him really innocent and adorable.**

**MercenaryCrime - Thank you for understanding. I was really scared that my viewers would be mad at me for taking so long to update. I really appreciate your understanding~ *hugs***

**Sachiel Angelo - Yea, I wanted to make it a cute fluffy moment since TykixAllen is my FAVORITE pairing. I agree though, POKER PAIR FOR LIFE BD! Thank you also for pointing out my spelling mistake ^^; I didn't notice that I was writing it as "shonen". I'll look harder on spelling it as "shounen". ^^**

**White Guardian - Thank you for liking the last chapter. I'm hoping to release more chapters, hopefully this week, but I can't promise since I'll be working on trying to pay back my parents for paying for college~**

**Itaneko-chan - I'm glad you liked the last chapter~~~ ^^**

**isthisparadise - I'm glad you liked it~~~ X3**

**Freekness - I'm so happy that your excited~ I hope I didn't disappoint~**

**Silvermane1 - Glad you thought so~~~**

**BTTMiyasakiFan - XDD I'm glad you liked it my best friend~~ Hope you like this one~ *tackled* EEK! *falls over* Owie .**

**Fallen Outcast - Yea, I wanted to make him younger and more innocent so it would be more adorable~~ I though making him get adopted early would help~**

**TooLazyToLogIn - I'm trying to make them longer. Sometimes though I can't really do that with how I picture the chapter going, though the next one I will be making a lot longer since its Allen's dark past. Yea, its also hard to picture him smiling gently, but since its his family, I picture him somehow doing that though. XDD I'm glad you liked it~**

**Again I want to thank all my viewers for staying with me for my first fanfic. I might have not mentioned you all, but I want you all to know that I greatly appreciate it~ *hugs you all* Also warning this chapter might not be that long since I'm titling it "Nightmares". I don't really want to give Allen nightmares, but its the only way you all will find out about Allen's dark past. Also you guys get a special view on how Allen was scared for most of his life, and the starting of what his birth parents did to him. Enjoy~~~ X3**

* * *

Chapter 3: Nightmares

A week had past since Allen had joined the Clan of Noah. He was slowly getting used to calling these people who took him in his family. The Earl and Tyki agreed to wait until Allen was totally comfortable. During that time, Allen had stayed by Tyki's side most of the time. He did love the other members of his new family, but for some reason, he was more comfortable with Tyki.

Over time, he got used to how his new family was. For instance, he knew that the twins, Jasdero and Devit, were loud and afraid of Tyki. The only thing he couldn't understand was how they were twins. They looked nothing alike, but they did act like twins. Tyki had told him that they could combine together to make Jasdevi, they're true form. To show an example the twins did combine themselves for Allen. He was amazed to see what they combined form looked like. He also got used to Road tackling him at different times of the day, claiming that he was cute.

Life was great for Allen. That is until one certain night.

It was a little over a week since Allen started living with them and his room had just been finished. There were brand new clothes in his closet and not just rags like he used to wear. He had a bookshelf full with the books he found that he loved. He also had some new toys that Tyki got for him, in case he was bored when Tyki and any or all of the Noah clan were gone on a mission. Allen was mostly amazed with the huge bed he had. When he was growing up, the most he ever had was a pile of hay. Never a bed. There were many occasions where Allen would huge them all, repeating over and over, "Thank you... thank you so much!" Tyki always smiled and held his young shounen close to him, whispering your welcome and welcome home~.

It was the middle of the night and Allen was sleeping alone for the first time since he came to live with the Noah Clan. He started to squirm in the bed from his dreams or should we saw nightmare. He tossed and turned, saying in a quiet tone, "stop it..." It was at that time when he screamed.

"**STOP** **IT!**"

* * *

Tyki was on his way to bed when he heard his shounen scream. He ran to his room, to find the young boy tossing and turning in the bed violently. He went to him in long strides and held Allen close, shaking him a bit.

"Shounen. Wake up!" he said, shaking the young boy gently. Road ran in, hurrying over to the two of them with the rest of the Clan of Noah behind her.

"What's going on Tyki?" she said in a panicking voice.

"I don't know. He was like this when I got here. Can't you look into his dreams and see?" he said, trying to wake the poor sleeping boy. Road nodded to him and put her hands on Allen's shoulders, going into his mind.

* * *

When she was in his mind, she saw a most terrifying scene. Allen was being chased by a huge group of men, with pitchforks and flaming torches.

"GET BACK HERE YOU DEVIL!" all of them yelled. Allen ran as quick as he could into the nearby forest. At the corner of his eye he saw a hollow tree and quick hide in the hole, making it so the village men wouldn't find him. He heard them run by, yelling that they needed to find the brat so they could kill him. Allen was terrified. He didn't do anything wrong, but he was being accused for being a demon child.

"Allen-kun!" Road called, running over to the trunk. Allen jumped, holding his head.

"P-Please don't hurt me! I-I didn't do it!" he said in a shaky voice, crying hard. Road blinked and smiled gently. She sat beside him, holding the younger Allen close.

"Its ok, Allen-kun. I'm not going to let them hurt you." she said gently. Allen looked up at her and finally realized who it was.

"R-Road?" he asked in a croaky voice. "wh-What are you doing here?"

She smiled, gently rubbing his back.

"Your having a nightmare on the outside world. I came to try and wake you up." She said in a calm voice, holding him close. Allen blinked, looking up at her.

"A-a nightmare? Y-You mean this isn't real?" he said in a quiet and soft voice. Road nodded, taking his hand and helped him out of the tree. The young boy started crying hard and hugged Road tight. She blinked and smiled gently, rubbing his back, whispering words of comfort to him. "I-I'm so sorry Road! I-I didn't mean to worry you."

"Its ok Allen-kun~ But do you mind waking up? Tyki and the others are really worried."

He nodded, sniffling a bit.

"O-Ok~ s-See you on the outside world." He replied, rubbing his eyes gently. Road nodded in return.

"alright~"

* * *

"_Five minutes..._" Tyki thought. It had been five minutes since Road have entered Allen's dream. His young shounen had calmed down a bit. The Earl was worried as were the others, and he informed them how much he knew on what was going on. He waited another minute, when Road stirred and opened her eyes.

"Road... How's Allen?" he asked her. She smiled gently, looking at Allen with gentle eyes.

"He's ok. He should be waking up soon." As if her words were magic, Allen stirred and slowly opened his eyes to look up into Tyki's golden ones.

"Morning shounen~ How are you feeling?" He asked gently. The young boy sat up, looking around at everyone, who were giving him gentle smiles. He finally looked back at Tyki, his eyes forming tears.

"T-Tyki...!"

He hugged the older man tight, crying into his stomach. Tyki smiled gently, rubbing his back and held him closer. After a while, Allen started to relax in Tyki's arms, snuggling closer to him. The older man looked down at him and smiled.

"Shounen~ If its alright with you... can you tell us what happened? You don't have to if you don't want to." he told him. Allen, looked around and nodded.

"I-I'll tell you... I-It's kind of hard to talk about though." he said in a quiet voice. Tyki blinked, holding his shounen on his lap, as he wrapped his arms around him gently. "I-It all started when I was born... My parents were extremely catholic and very much into the churches teachings. My father was the head of the church as well as the head of the town council. My mother is very strict on the bible's teachings... When I was born, I was the ideal child. They called me they're miracle child... but... after 7 months that all changed. My arm changed into something that they didn't agree with. They called me the devil's son and they're perfect son... turned for the worse."

The Clan of Noah's eyes were wide in shock. Tyki couldn't believe what he just heard, but they didn't know was there was a lot worse to be told on Allen's dark past of terror and torture.

* * *

**So there you go~ I apologize for taking so long in posting this! *hugs you all* I hope you can all forgive me! I'll try to be more quick in publishing my chapters. The next one... well please don't hate me for it, but you all get to see what happened to poor sweet Allen and unfortunately... its not pretty. If I made any grammar mistakes please let me know so I can fix it. This includes if a sentence doesn't make sense ^^;**

**~TykixAllenLover616**


	5. Chapter 4: Memories of a Dark Past

**Hey everyone~ I'm so happy that everyone liked the last chapter~~~! I'm going to warn you all though about this one. How I planned it was going to be kind of depressing for poor Allen TT^TT. Also sorry for being a bit slow with this chapter. I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a long time. With everything thats been going on from college school work, classes, the trip I went on, and just trying to have fun with roomies and friends everything has been kinda crazy here. I will try to update more, but again I can't promise ^^;**

**Freekness - I'm so glad you liked that last chapter 8D. It kind of took me a long time to think of how I was going to put the chapter, but I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you. X3**

**MercenaryCrime - XDD I'm glad you find it interesting. Thank you for letting me know if I had any grammar mistakes. I really appreciate it.**

**Sapphire Kuran - I'm glad you liked it~ I'm hoping to try and update faster ^^;**

**White Guardian - I'm glad that your excited for the next chapter 8D. I have this one more planned out then I did with the others, so hopefully it will be more quick.**

**cielx12 - X3 I loved writing that part. I feel really bad for Allen, but I know that Tyki will always be there for him~~~**

**Silvermane1 - ^^; I know. Sorry about that.**

**Sachiel Angelo - I know that it will be hard to read, but please bear with me. The Clan of Noah will get there revenge for him of course though. *which will trigger a lot of other things* And Allen will always be Tyki's~~~ Tyki did adopt him after all.**

**isthisparadise - 8D I'm glad your excited. Though I will warn you. It is sad for Allen.**

**Without further ado, here is chapter 4~~ Please enjoy~~~ (Also I do not own D. Gray-Man or any of its characters *Disclaimer*)**

* * *

"I-I'll tell you... I-It's kind of hard to talk about though." he said in a quiet voice. Tyki blinked, holding his shounen on his lap, as he wrapped his arms around him gently. "I-It all started when I was born... My parents were extremely catholic and very much into the churches teachings. My father was the head of the church as well as the head of the town council. My mother is very strict on the bible's teachings... When I was born, I was the ideal child. They called me they're miracle child... but... after 7 months that all changed. My arm changed into something that they didn't agree with. They called me the devil's son and they're perfect son... turned for the worse."

The Clan of Noah's eyes were wide in shock. Tyki couldn't believe what he just heard, but they didn't know was there was a lot worse to be told on Allen's dark past of terror and torture.

* * *

_"A beautiful baby boy~~~ My son~~~!" said the happy new father. He held his newborn baby boy up in the air. The man was 25 years of age, happily married and had a very status in society. Not only was he the head of the church and its teachings, but he was also the head of the town council. He was extremely strict on what should or should not be appropriate for society, and he was extremely "proper" on what is considered to be a "human being". His wife was very similar to this. She was raised in a strict family, taught that God's ways were supreme and those who were not in his image would be forever damned._

_"What should we name him darling~?" she asked her husband. He thought for a moment and then answered._

_"Allen. His name shall be Allen." he answered, cradling his new born son._

* * *

_For the next few months, everything was perfect. Work was bringing the family more money. John and Mary, Allen's parents, were the popular political couple, and their son was one hundred percent perfect. That is, until that day._

_It was a cold February afternoon. Everything had been perfect. Allen's father and mother were named the wealthiest family in the town, and were the holiest people you knew. Allen was the ideal child... that is until everything changed for the worst. Late that evening, while they were all sleeping, a glowing orb came into Allen's room and fused itself with his arm. He cried loudly for help from fear, his parents running in to find that their sons arm had changed to something abnormal.  
_

_"Wh-What is that?!" his mother shrieked._

_"I-I don't know darling... but that is no longer our son... its a monster. A freak of nature, and it must be destroyed." he said darkly._

_It took several tries from the parents for them to learn that they couldn't kill him because of the piece of innocence that was in Allen's arm. So they decided to use another tactic. They started using him to steal. Even though they were considered the "holiest" family in town, in their hearts, they weren't. They would secretly steal from the church as well as the townspeople. It wasn't easy though. Over time the town started to get suspicious of what they were really doing and the couple decided to use poor little Allen to cheat and steal. When he was caught, they would claim that he was a bad seed, or in more technical terms, the devil incarnate, just so they could look like the holy people the town thought they were. Unfortunately for little Allen every time he was caught, his own father would torture him to the point he had wounds all over his body._

_One day that only got worse. It was Allen's third birthday, and his parents were actually being loving enough to treat his birthday with happiness. That didn't last though. Later that evening, the town was attacked by an army of akumas passing through. Almost all the citizens had been killed, including Allen's mother. His father, John, was furious and blamed poor Allen for everything._

_"You demon child! How could you!" he screamed at his son. Allen slowly backed away, shaking in fear._

_"B-But father. I-I didn't kill mama!" he said back to him. His father wouldn't listen though. Instead he took his rage out on him and put his own son on a cross in the middle of town._

_"Burn the devil! Burn it!" the citizens cried. His father smirked and lit the fire, it rising and burning Allen extremely badly._

_"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Allen screamed. Just when everyone thought the child had perished, a green glow came from him. Allen's innocence dispersed the flames and took the unconscious child out of the pit._

_"H-How can this be?!"_

_"He really is the devil incarnate!"_

_"Get him before he destroys the world!"_

_Allen rose up shaking badly and saw that everyone started to chase him. He quickly got up and ran into the forest, hearing the cries coming from his chasers. That's when he saw it. A little hollow in a tree that could easily fit him. Before any of the citizens could see, he quickly hid himself there, listening as they passed by._

_"Where did he go?!"_

_"Who cares! He's not going to last very long in here so why not just let him go." his father said. The villagers agreed and all went back to the village. Allen sat there for a while crying his eyes out in his hands. Why had they done this to him?! It wasn't his fault that his mother and the others had been killed. He continued to cry until he finally climbed out and walked. He didn't know how long it had been when he finally passed out._

_The next time he opened his eyes he saw a little dog in his face. He jumped back only to feel the sting of his wounds. He looked around to find himself in a tent, his wounds covered with bandages and the little dog right beside him._

_"Wh-Where am I?" he asked out loud. Just then a man came into the tent and smiled._

_"Hello young boy. Good to see that your ok. My name is Mana, can you tell me yours?" he said, taking the seat beside the bed. Allen shook a bit and looked at him. He didn't know whether or not he could trust him, but there was no harm in trying._

_"I-Its demon, sir." he answered. Mana frowned and pet his head._

_"Well, that is no name for a child. From now on your name will be... Allen. Allen Walker." He told the child with the first act of genuine kindness he's ever seen. The boy looked at him, tears forming in his eyes._

_"Now Allen. I happen to work in a circus. Have you ever been to one before?" Mana asked him. The boy shook his head._

_"Well how would you like to join and work with me? Its not the best but it can be a lot of fun." Allen thought for a bit, and smiled, nodding. "O-Ok!"_

_Mana smiled and pet his head gently. "Welcome Allen Walker, to the circus."_

* * *

After Allen was done his story, everyone stood in shock and rage. How could they do this to a little boy who was completely innocent and pure? Tyki held his shounen closer to him as the young boy started to cry just from all the memories of his past.

"Sh~~~ we're here shounen. Your family is here for you~" he whispered to him in a soothing tone. Allen looked up at him with watery eyes and clung to the man for dear life. The older man held him in his lap, whispering soothing words to him. After a while, the young child's breathing evened out to indicate that he was asleep. Tyki gently tucked him in and all the other Noah went out of the room.

"How could they?! He's just a young innocent boy!" Devit screamed. Jasdero agreed just as angrily. The others had agreed when the Earl spoke up.

"Don't worry my children~ We'll get our revenge on the bastards who did this. I will ensure of that." He said as they sat down to plan they're revenge.


	6. Authors Note 1 (PLEASE READ!) (Edit!)

Hey guys~! I'm sorry to disappoint but sadly this is not a new chapter. So here's the deal...

I know its been a month since my last chapter and I'm seriously overwhelmed with all of the positive reviews I'm getting. Thank you to all my readers. I really do appreciate your support and help. The reason why I have been late with my submissions on new chapters is due to the homework load and study load that I have now with being in college. Plus this week is going to be a serious pain in the ass since we have our final exams. I'm going to be trying my best to get the best mark I possibly can but that means that you guys are going to have to wait until I'm finished exams.

Do not fear though. I'm not going to stop releasing new chapters. This is a minor set back and the reason why I haven't released any new chapters is due to my homework load and studying. I am not going to abandon you fabulous people by not releasing any chapters. I'm just asking that please have some consideration (btw this is NOT all of you, just some who have been rushing me which is sadly stressing me out a bit) that I am also in college and trying to do my best to be the at the top.

Also I have been thinking lately about doing a Christmas anime fanfic with some different anime, the main being -Man. I will take up to four animes that can make it a rated M fanfic. Also pairings will be wanted so please people... give me some ideas on what anime to do! I would greatly appreciate it. I will be picking from the top three anime that is most voted. Also I will only be doing anime that I know of seeing that it would make common sense to. Also it doesn't HAVE to be an anime... it can also be a movie, book, etc. You all choose, but I need to know it. I will be replying to the reviews I get to let you know if I do know the anime or not. Also this fanfic might turn into a T or D fanfic, but it all depends on you all. Tell me what you think.

Anyways, I need to go to bed. Its now 3:21 am here and I have an 11 am class . I love you all my readers and greatly appreciate your understanding~~~ Please vote for what the crossover fanfic should have and remember... ONLY FOUR ANIMES, MOVIES, ETC!

Thank you for your understanding yet again

~TykixAllenLover616

** EDIT **

Also for the fanfic at the end by next week (December 15th) I will take all the fandoms and cast a voting system on which the top three will be for the Christmas fanfic. SO EVERYONE! Review please! Thank you~ =w=


	7. Chapter 5: Preparation for Bloodshed

**Hey guys~! Back again with yet another chapter~! I'm going to try to update more and more so hopefully this will be more quick than it has been ^^; which again I apologize for. This chapter might be a bit short due to its the Clan of Noah planning/getting ready for the revenge on the town that ****tortured Allen as well as some really cute times with Allen. Also sorry for the long wait. I've been sort of relaxing a bit after exams and all which I quite happily passed 8D. WOOT! Hope you all enjoy~ **

* * *

Chapter 5

After the previous night of finding out Allen's past, the Millennium Earl and the rest of the Clan of Noah sat down for a meeting to discuss what to do for their revenge for hurting poor and innocent Allen. It had been decided that the Clan of Noah were going to first go to the village and surround it with a barrier so anyone, in other words the Black Order, couldn't come and intrude their fun. Then they would find all of the monsters who hurt Allen and slowly torture each and everyone of them. Allen's father would be receiving most of the torture however for his crimes. They each had been given their role and everything was going according to plan.

Later that evening before the attack on Allen's old "home", the Noah's spent a huge amount of time with little Allen. He was a bit confused and had felt a bit lonely since the other Noah had been so busy. The one thing that was pulling at all of them was that they couldn't tell the young child what they were planning. They didn't want to put the young boy through any more hurt and distrust. So the Earl planned a big family dinner to celebrate Allen being welcomed into the Noah Clan family. It was a huge banquet with many different kinds of food. Since they knew that Allen had a parasitic-type innocence, it would be only natural to eat more than any other human beings.

Allen was still a bit shy around others and tended to stay with Tyki most of the time. He couldn't explain it, but for once in his life... he felt safe and at home. Not that Tyki minded. He came to care for his shounen very much. He found it a bit odd, but again he didn't mind. It was a fun night full of laughter, and being together with family.

The next day, before the Noah left, they told Allen that they would be back. Of course, Allen panicked a bit. He was scared that he was being left behind again to die.

"Don't worry, shounen~ We'll be back in a few hours~ We just have some business to do." He said gently, brushing the crying boys hair gently. Allen looked up with his sad eyes and hugged the older man tightly. The others smiled gently. Seeing how the two quickly bonded was absolutely adorable. After a while the Earl came over and placed his hand on Tyki's shoulder gently.

"It's time to go, Tyki-pon~ 3" He said calmly. Tyki nodded, looking back at Allen. He pet his head gently.

"I have to go, but I promise that we'll all be back soon and everything will be ok." He said with a calm smile on his face. Allen nodded, looking up at all of them. As they were walking through the door, Allen waved at them.

"C-Come home soon. I... Iloveyouall!" He said. It brought huge smiles on all of their faces as they walked into a town that would soon be covered in nothing but bloodshed.

* * *

**So, what do you guys think~? Like? Hate? Please leave a comment~ I would really appreciate it. ^^ Also I would like everyone to know that I will now be starting to work on my Truth or Dare Crossover. The fandoms that it will include are the following (along with MAIN pairings):**

**D. Gray - Man (TykixAllen, KandaxLavi)**

**Naruto (for my roommate because she asked/ pairings are KakashixIruka and JirayaxTsunade)**

**Ouran High School Host Club (HaruhixMori (In honor of roommate), HikarixKaoru, TamakixKyoya)**

**Black Butler (SebastianxCiel (not my fav pairing, but I'll work with it))**

**Hetalia (SpainxRomano, FrancexCanada****, EnglandxAmerica, SouthKoreaxChinaxJapan, PrussiaxItaly, RussiaxGermany)**

**Fruits Basket (HatorixHatsuharu, YukixTohru, UohxKyo (can not remember how to spell Tohru's friends name XD), ShigurexAyame)**

**I will be working on it with my roommate, though she does not have an account that she knows of, but I bet she has a secret one. Signing off~**

**Roommate: FAJITA! BD**

**Me: Oh boy~ Love you all~ 3**


	8. Chapter 6: Revenge on the Village

**Hey guys~ I'm back with my new chapter. This is the chapter that many people have been waiting for~ As the title says, its the revenge on the village where Allen was born. I hope you all enjoy this~ X3**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Revenge on the Village**

When the clan of Noah got to the village, they were greeted with stares from the villagers. After a few whispers a couple came up with huge happy smiles.

"Welcome to the village of Argon. Is there something we can help you with, travelers~?" The man asked, smiling. You could tell from one look that the smiles that everyone had were fake. Another thing you could obviously tell was that everyone in the village was very much materialistic. They all looked to be very wealthy and from what Road could tell, the only thoughts she could see was all about themselves.

"Yes there is something you can help us with sir. Can you please gather the whole village. We have a show for you all that you won't want to miss." The Earl said, chuckling a bit to himself. The couple nodded and began to gather the villagers to the main square, unknowingly for their own slaughter. After every villager was gathered, the Earl went up with his family and began to speak.

"Thank you all for joining us today. The reason we have asked you all to join us is for an amazing show that you will not believe is happening before your very eyes." He told them, trying to hold in a laugh. In fact, not only was he trying to hold in a laugh, the whole entire Clan of Noah were. The Earl was about to continue when a voice caught him off. It was the voice from Allen's own birth father.

"And what in particular is this 'amazing show' that you wish to show us? This is just a hoax. There is no way that a bunch of nobles can pull off what they are claiming is so fantastic when they won't even say what it is." He claimed loud and proud. Tyki glared at the man with harsh and cold eyes. This was the very man that had tortured his young shounen. If the Earl wasn't telling him in his mind not to attack him, Allen's father would be dead right now.

"Ah, yes, yes. I was just about to get to that before you cut me off. As I was saying... This amazing show that we will be performing. It shall be the death of all of you." He said plain and simple. The villagers had all gasped, all looking horrified. How was that possible? What did they ever do to be threatened to be killed? That was when Road spoke.

"I seem to recall that a couple years ago there was a young boy by the name of Allen, who you all called him 'Freak' just because of his arm. You tortured him so much that he doubts that he should be alive. For that, we can not forgive you for hurting him. OUR FAMILY." she yelled with a dark, cold glare. With that, Allen's father stepped in.

"You know about that monster?! If you know about the devil's son then you should be burned!" He yelled. With a sigh, Tyki went in front of the man in a blink of an eye. He grabbed his throat and held him up in the air.

"If anyone is the 'devil's son', its you. And you call yourself a thief. You made a poor child who wanted nothing more than to be accepted and loved even though he is different, steal and make him not believe that someone does love him. You tortured a poor four year old boy for nothing! He now has mental scars that he will carry on for the rest of his life just because his birth parents are the kind of people who will torture their own son for no goddamn reason! For that none of you shall live any longer. Whenever he tried to go for help, you all didn't care that he was a child. You treated him as if he was a wanted criminal!" He yelled at them all. With that the Earl came behind Tyki and gently placed his hand on Tyki's shoulder.

"Alright, that is enough. These people don't deserve an explanation on why they should die. The torture shall begin now." The Earl stated to all of the other Clan of Noah. With that the bloodshed began.

* * *

It had been a few hours since the attack began. They split up the death's of the town's people evenly. Everywhere you looked there was nothing but fire, blood and dead bodies. Road had tortured most of the citizens at first with making them relive their worst memories of death and pain. Then, after mentally torturing Road made sure to make her victims death as painful as possible. She stabbed her victims with her candles so many times, there were nothing but holes in their bodies. On another note, The Earl sat watching as his children continued to kill and kill and kill. Jasdero and Devit were having a contest between them and Skin on who could kill more then the other. Unfortunately for them, Skin was way ahead. Jasdevi were going in between shooting the villages to also tearing them in half after becoming one. Skin on the other hand was charging at a group at a time and using his electrical surges of Noah's wrath. Lulubell had continued to whip her victims then drown them by changing into a water beast which she found incredibly enjoyable.

Meanwhile, Tyki had other plans. He didn't particularly care about the other villagers. No his prize was Allen's own father. The man had begun to plead for his life after enduring around five to seven attacks, finally understanding that they were serious about taking their revenge. However, Tyki wasn't going to let all the awful things that this horrible man did slide. His plan, which was working perfectly, was to have the man go through every single thing that poor Allen went through. Being whipped, tortured with knives and other weapons, and finally at one point Road had made him go through his worst memory. Reliving the deaths of his mother and wife. After all the villagers, other then Allen's father, had been killed they started a fire. They were going to burn him at the stake. The same place where he burned Allen before the young child escaped.

"N-No! P-Please, don't! I'm sorry! J-Just please don't kill me! PLEASE! **_PLEASE!_**" he screamed, only to be ignored as he was placed on the stake. The Noah watched as he burned to death screaming and crying out to no avail. Finally satisfied with their work, the Clan of Noah headed home.**  
**

"That was fun Millenie~~~" Road said cheerfully as they walked away from the town and towards her door. The Earl smiled.

"Yes~ It was very fun and worth it. Did you enjoy yourself as well my children?" He asked the rest of the Clan of Noah. Even though the twins had been pouting since they lost the contest between them and Skin, they nodded.

"Damn bastards all deserved it~!" They yelled in unison. The group started to laugh a bit, when Tyki spoke up.

"They're right~ Now Allen can live in peace, knowing that he doesn't have to deal with those low-lives any longer~ Though he'll still need our help to try and go through all that he has been through. He might be more mature then most seven year-olds, but he is still a child and needs to learn what love from family means." He smirked. Road smiled and hugged him.

"Of course, Tyki. He will get all the love and care we have. Though I think he'll get even more from you from what I'm seeing so far." She giggled. Tyki blinked and sighed, smiling at her.

"How you can tell so easily without looking in my head... I will never figure out." He chuckled. The Earl smiled.

"Speaking of Allen. Let's go home and see him." he said gently. They all nodded and walked through Road's door. They found Allen having just woken up and running over to greet them.

"Welcome home!" He giggled, hugging Tyki first. The older man chuckled and picked him up gently.

"Thank you, shounen. It's good to be home." He said, kissing the young child's head. The Noah smiled and for the rest of that day they spent being with Allen as a family that would soon grow and become more connected as they went through more and more challenges.

Let the game begin, Black Order~

* * *

**Wow. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Though I stayed up until 2:19 am ^^; Oh well. Good thing I don't have class tomorrow. WOOT!**

**Also I'm happy to announce that the first chapter to the t/d fanfic has been released. You can find it on my account. It's called: Will you Pick Truth, or Will you Pick Dare? If you have any truths or any dares you would like to see them do, please leave a review on my OTHER fanfiction to let me know. Or PM me to let me know. Of if you know a good adult t/d generator, please give me a link to it. I would greatly appreciate it~ Thanks**

**Please let me know what you think of this chapter. ^^ I hope you liked it. Anyways. Off to bed for me~ Goodnight.**


	9. Chapter 7: Living With the Noah Clan

**Hey guys~! I'm back with my new chapter. I'm sorry about my chapters having not having coming out as frequent as they were a month ago. I've had a lot of assignments to do. I'm hoping that I can post another chapter sometime next week, but I can't promise anything. Anyways, without further ado, please enjoy the next chapter~**

* * *

Chapter 7: Living With the Clan of Noah

It had been a couple months since the attack on Allen's home village had occurred and everything was going fantastic. It had been getting closer and closer to Allen's birthday and the Clan of Noah were getting everything gathered up for a surprise party. With the surprise party that they had been planning, everyone but Tyki, had been so busy that they didn't get to spend much time with him. Allen had been a bit disappointed at first, but later got a bit scared that he wasn't loved.

On the day of his birthday, he couldn't find anyone and he started to panic.

"T-Tyki? R-Road? Anyone?" He asked, walking around the mansion. After ten minutes, tears started coming out of his eyes and he began running around trying to find someone... anyone really. That was until he came across the dining room and opened it to find everyone smiling gently at him.

"Happy Birthday Shounen~" Tyki said, coming over and hugged the young child. Allen blinked, his eyes wide in shock and amazement.

"Y-You all did this for me?" He asked. Everyone nodded, only for him to start crying tears of happiness. Road came over and gently hugged him.

"We're sorry for making you worried. We've been busy with planning this for you." She said, rubbing his back gently. "We love you, Allen."

He hiccuped and hugged her back. "Th-thank you. I-I love you all too. You have no idea how happy I am with everything you've all done for me." He said, sniffling a bit.

The Clan of Noah smiled gently. The rest of night was spent with a huge celebration for Allen. There was cake, games and of course presents. Allen loved everything he got, but his most treasured gift was the pendant Tyki got for him. After a few hours of excitement, Allen had fallen asleep, curled up to Tyki's chest, the man petting his head gently.

"Goodnight, shounen~ Sweet dreams." He whispered to him. Road smiled.

"You've become attached. I can tell." She smiled, hugging him as she looked at tiny Allen. Tyki smiled.

"Yes. He's all I think about to be honest." He chuckled, brushing the young child's hair gently. Road smiled. As much as she loved Tyki and Allen, she knew that one day the two would become close. Very close actually and she couldn't wait until it happened. As everyone went to bed, Tyki carried Allen to his room. After the nightmares had started, Allen had been sleeping with Tyki ever since. As the elder man got changed, he heard a tiny squeak, looking over and saw tiny silver eyes looking at him.

"Have a good birthday, shounen?" He chuckled, coming over. Allen nodded and snuggled close to him after he got into the bed. "The best." He sighed in relief and tiredness. Tyki chuckled.

"I'm glad. You deserved it after everything you've been through." He smiled, looking down at the young child. Allen looked down and nodded.

"Yea... but at least I have you and everyone else!" He said, happily with a huge smile on his face. Hearing that made the elder smile gently and pull the child close. "I'm glad, shounen."

A couple seconds after, Allen started to yawn and curl closer. Tyki chuckled and pet his head gently.

"Sleep shounen. You've had a long day." He smiled. The young child blushed and nodded, snuggling up to the older man. Tyki smiled and kissed Allen's head gently. He didn't know how to put it, but there was a connection between the two. Maybe it was the Noah gene that he represented taking effect. He shook that thought out of his head and yawned. Allen had already fallen asleep, curled up to the other one. Tyki smiled gently and held him closer.

Just as Tyki was about to fall asleep with his precious shounen, the most beautiful words were said in Allen's sleep. "Love you... Tyki..."

He smiled and kissed his head gently. "Love you too shounen." Tyki replied, falling to sleep as well, as he held his shounen closer to his body.

* * *

- 7 years later -

Allen was now fifteen and even grew more attached to Tyki compared to the rest of the Clan of Noah. Though he did love his family, Tyki just happened to be his favourite. One might say that he had a huge crush on the elder Noah.

Allen was on his way back from Sheryl and Road's home, giggling a bit. It was that time of the month were all of the Clan of Noah would meet with the Earl to go over their next move, as well as have their family dinner. But that wasn't why he was excited. He hadn't seen Tyki since the week before and he was excited to see the older Noah. Along with that news, the Earl had told Allen that if he did well in his studies then during the next family meeting he would give his precious fourteenth his first mission with Tyki. Over the years of having Allen in the family, he noticed how close his fourteenth and Tyki had become. It was adorable really to see how much they love each other, yet neither would admit it. As Allen walked into the Noah's Ark, he was suddenly tackled by Road herself.

"ALLEN~ I missed you~" She said, clinging to him happily. Allen giggled a bit and hugged her back, as he also patted her head gently.

"I just saw you two hours ago though." He said shyly. She began to pout and crossed her arms.

"Do you mean to say that you didn't miss me, Allen-kun? I thought we were brother and sister!" She pouted even more. He smiled gently and hugged her again.

"Of course I missed you. Why wouldn't I miss my big sister, Road? You know I love you." He said, sweat dropping a bit. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Good. If you didn't miss me, I would have... tickled you to death!" She screamed trying to start to tickle him. He squeaked and started to run away.

"No, Road! Please, anything but that!" He giggled as he ran. She laughed and continued to chase him. He continued to run away from his sister when all of a sudden he bumped into something, or more like someone. He looked up to see his loving and favourite family member, Tyki. The elder man smiled and chuckled at him lovingly.

"Hello, shounen~ I can see you're doing well." He chuckled again, pulling him into a hug. Allen giggled and snuggled into the older man's arms.

"I missed you Tyki!" He blushed, snuggling even more into the taller man's arms. Tyki chuckled and kissed his head gently. "I missed you too, shounen~"

They stayed like this for a while, until there was a coughing heard behind them. They all turned to see the twins, Lulubell, Skin and Sheryl looking at them oddly. Road giggled and hugged her "father".

"Hi daddy~! Aren't Tyki and Allen so cute together?!" She said, giggling a bit. Allen blushed. "H-Hello father." He smiled.

Sheryl chuckled a bit and pulled Road, as well as Allen, away from Tyki, and into a hug. "Hello my beautiful children~! I missed you both so much~" He squealed, hugging them tight. Allen looked over at Tyki, his face turning a bright red from not being able to breathe.

"Sheryl. They can't breathe. Do you mind letting them go?" He sighed. His older brother blinked and did so, petting the two children's heads gently. "Oh alright..." He pouted.

Allen sighed a bit in relief and smiled up at Tyki. "Thanks~"

Tyki smiled in return and ruffled his hair a bit. "No problem."

They were about to continue when all of a sudden, a familiar, happy voice was heard.

"Hello, my children~ Welcome to our monthly meeting. Please, everyone come in and sit so we can get started. Also a congratulations to Allen for this being his first mission that he will be given today. I'm confident you will not let any of us down, my boy~" He chuckled, ruffling Allen's hair a bit. The young boy blushed and nodded.

"Yes, Lord Millennium. I promise not to let any of you down~" He giggled cutely. Everyone smiled. They couldn't believe how many years have gone by and now look at him. He was still adorable and still everyone's beloved fourteenth, especially to the Earl and Tyki. They couldn't wait until Allen had finally awakened as a Noah.

"Now that everyone is here. Let us begin~" The Earl chuckled.

* * *

**Welp... thats it for this chapter. I apologize for the long delay. With my first year of college now done, I'm hoping to try and get more and more chapters out, but I can't guarantee since I have to try and get a job for the summer. I needs money for next year! Sorry XDD. Please leave a comment and tell me what you think of the new chapter. Again I apologize for the delay. I hate it when everything starts getting out of hand... *sigh* oh well. I'm hoping to try and get my new chapter out within a week but again I can't promise anything. I will try though!**


End file.
